Enclave Wartime Amnesty Act of 2282
The Enclave Wartime Amnesty Act of 2282 was a legislative peace passed by the Congress of the New California Republic and approved by the Republic Council which granted full amnesty to the Enclave Remnants in early 2282. The bill was passed in the months leading up to the NCR Arizona Offensive as a means of winning support from the Enclave Remnants which maintained a roster of powerful fighters with strong resources. Background In the 2240s, the NCR and the Enclave had went to war for control over New California and the surrounding regions. The war saw the two sides get into intensive combat and with the support of the Brotherhood of Steel, the NCR won the war and the Enclave suffered a devastating defeat. Surviving Enclave members ended up either escaping and leaving the Mojave Wasteland itself or went into hiding, seeking refuge either as integrated citizens of the NCR or hiding in surviving Enclave facilities and intact pre-war bunkers. Forty years later, the Enclave Remnants emerged and fought alongside the Courier who helped defeat Caesar's Legion and force them out of the Mojave Wasteland during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Seeing how the Enclave Remnants remained strong fighters and there were other surviving Enclave cells and remnants, the NCR Congress conviened and eventually the majority of them agreed to giving the remnants amnesty and forgiving them of all acused crimes committed during the NCR-Enclave War. Terms *'The remnants of the Enclave are granted full amnesty and are no longer accused of any reported war crimes supposedly committed during the the war with the New California Republic.' *'All hostilities between the two sides are to cease immediately and Enclave personnel are granted full authority over any facilities and holdings under their control.' *'Enclave soldiers are to officially seek permission from the Republic Council to get involved in all known conflicts in the Mojave Wasteland and will fight alongside NCR Defense Forces.' *'All surviving Enclave personnel within the NCR are granted full citizenship and amnesty and will no longer be arrested and brought up on charges of accused war crimes.' *'NCR citizens are granted full permission to enlist in the ranks of the Enclave, but will abide by established rules and requirements set forward by the Enclave Remnants.' *'Enclave bunker outside of Jacobstown and all known facilities near or outside NCR territory are not to be violated by the NCR and will remain in Enclave possession.' *'Possession of the Forced Evolutionary Virus and experimentation on humans and other citizens of the Mojave are forbidden by both parties.' *'Trading of technology and weapons between both parties is to be monitored by the independent Committee of Internal Affairs and is permitted under the committee's pre established rules. ' Impact The bill granted full amnesty to the remaining Enclave personnel and all hostilities between the two sides officially ended. The Enclave Remnants were allowed to regroup with other surviving cells and remnants of other surviving Enclave personnel and they managed to regroup and reorganize. The bill had also allowed the Enclave Remnants to convince outsiders to join their ranks, and the organization saw a replenishment of their own ranks and military strength. The most notable impact was that the Enclave Remnants fought on behalf of the NCR and other allied factions during the NCR offensive into Arizona where Enclave personnel fought alongside Brotherhood and NCR personnel against Caesar's Legion during many battles, especially the Siege of Nova Roma. Category:History Category:Documents